


rain down and destroy me

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rainy Days, dumb oblivious boys, just cute cute cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is just a cute fluffy little fic inspired by this prompt i saw in a post on tumblr: “i forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and i thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man” au</p>
<p>so yeah, i hope you enjoy this and it makes you smile :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain down and destroy me

what tyler forgot since the last time he went to europe is that it rains in london. a lot. he realizes that the moment he looks out the window of their hotel room and looks helplessly back at his luggage. of course he forgot to pack an umbrella. he could go and buy one, but that involves going outside and even if he were to use a car, he would still get drenched seeing as someone in the clouds evidently had a tantrum and kicked over all the water buckets up there.

today is their off day. they don't have a show, and tyler and josh want to walk around the city since they were so busy on their last tour and didn't have a chance to sightsee. tyler wonders if anyone in their crew has an extra umbrella, but they're nowhere to be found. he frustratedly shuffles through his suitcase again and huffs when he finds nothing, not even a poncho, to keep him from the rain. he's just about to sit down on his bed when he sees a jolt of movement at the door and looks up to see josh.

"hey, tyler. you looking for something?" he asks. tyler contemplates lying and saying no, because honestly, it's embarrassing. instead, because it's josh and not mark or someone else who would make fun of him, he just sighs and says, "i might have forgotten to pack an umbrella with me." he punctuates his sentence with a pointed look out the window, where trails of water streak the glass.

josh follows tyler's gaze to the window and winces, because it really is a downpour out there. "well, we can just drive around today, right?" he asks. he's kind of concerned, actually, because tyler looks more dejected than he usually would be because of rain.

"well, yeah, but it's our off day. i kinda wanted to walk around the city, you know? we've been here before, obviously, but we were busy last tour and didn't get a chance to relax here," tyler chews on his bottom lip as he looks at josh expectantly. in all honestly, rain has always made him a little bit nervous. he doesn't know why, but it might be the sound of all those thousands of drops hitting the ground all at once. they're too loud, too distracting.

he snaps out of his trance and the sound of water rushing through his ears quiets as he hears josh snapping his fingers and saying "tyler?" in front of him.

"oh, yeah, sorry, what did you say?" tyler asks. josh is suspicious, but tyler spacing out really isn't a new thing, so he ignores it. "i said, i think i have an umbrella in my bag." josh walks over to his duffels and pushes through his things before grabbing hold of a small umbrella and holding it up in the air, as if it's a trophy. he grins.

tyler laughs a little and makes a point not to look at the small strip of stomach that comes into view when josh raises his arm. "okay, so you have an umbrella. but there are two of us." tyler crosses his arms, somewhat petulantly, but that's nothing new either.

"uh, we can share?"

that actually did not occur to tyler. he's a grown man. he doesn't know what's wrong with him. "right, okay. um. so do you wanna just walk around then? there's nowhere in particular i wanted to go, unless you had somewhere?"

josh shakes his head and smiles. "nope, let's just hang out."

———

the umbrella is smaller than tyler expects it to be. he realizes that when he finds himself having to press his arm to josh's to even be partially protected from the rain. his left arm is still getting wet. josh doesn't seem to be noticing.

tyler's positive one of them is gonna trip if he keeps moving closer to josh to stay out of the rain, so instead he just stops walking. "josh. give me the umbrella." josh moves back a few paces since he didn't see that tyler had stopped. tyler berates himself for doing that, because he can already feel water seeping through his jacket sleeves. tyler joseph does not know how to pack clothing for outside of the u.s.

josh raises an eyebrow. "why?"

tyler is silent for a second, glaring at his friend. "for someone who never dries off after showering, josh, it's funny that you're the dry one right now and i'm not."

josh finally looks up at tyler's drenched left shoulder and barely represses a laugh. "oh, dude, sorry. you could have just told me i was holding the umbrella badly." instead of giving it to tyler, josh starts walking again, leaving tyler confused and rushing to meet his long strides.

"josh, why won't you give me the umbrella?" josh just laughs. "josh!"

tyler is practically connected to josh at this point, trying his best not to get his jacket sleeves any more wet. frankly, wet cloth feels disgusting, and it being cold does not make it any better. "i can hold the umbrella over us better. i'm taller than you," tyler tries, clenching his teeth as a sudden gust of wind chills his soaked arm.

"by an inch, tyler. i'm holding the umbrella." tyler swears he would punch josh right now if he wasn't his best friend. and if he wasn't grinning as if he just came home to, like, 17 cats. tyler hates that grin.

tyler forgets to respond for a minute because he's still trying to match josh's pace, while trying not to get soaked, while trying not to run into other people on the sidewalk. the moment he feels a giant drop of water hit him in the eye, he loses it.

"josh! dude, come on, give me the dumb umbrella already. you're being an idiot." josh seriously just grins at him again. what the hell.

"you really want to know why i won't give it to you?" josh asks, and tyler swears he sees a glint in his eyes.

tyler's too annoyed to be dumbfounded that josh actually asked that. "um, yes?!" he retorts.

"you're cute when you're frustrated."

what. "what?" tyler stops, and thankfully josh stops too. to tyler's relief, they managed to find themselves under a large canopy, so he's finally not getting wet. wetter, he supposes.

josh is blushing. joshua william dun is actually blushing and tyler is trying not to notice how the pink in his cheeks matches the fading red dye in his hair. tyler tries not to notice a lot of things about josh. (it never works.) "i... think you're cute?" josh says, quieter than before.

josh's eyes suddenly widen, and tyler's brow scrunches up. "i– i mean, if you aren't cool with that–" he stammers, hand automatically reaching up to scratch his neck.

tyler suddenly feels like he's feel thrown back into high school. he doesn't know if he feels sick, or if that feeling in his stomach is happiness at josh calling him cute. oh god, he really is a teenager again.

josh looks increasingly nervous and is about to open his mouth to apologize when tyler comes to his senses. "wait, josh. say that again." josh only blushes harder, and tyler doesn't really feel bad because josh's skin looks really nice when it's flushed.

"i think you're cute, okay? i like you, tyler." he rubs his face with his hands and groans, "i'm in high school again." tyler smirks.

"i like you, like, sometimes when we're on stage, i look at you jumping and singing and smiling and it makes me happy to see you happy like that. sometimes i see you wrestling with music or lyrics and i want to kiss away the lines in your forehead." josh hesitantly leans forward to place his lips on tyler's still-scrunched brow. he breathes out a little when tyler doesn't stiffen or move back. "i like you, and i think i have since i met you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, i totally understand, tyler, but i just wanted to tell you because i felt bad for getting you all wet just now and i couldn't think of any more excuses because i've been making excuses for years, tyler, years, and–"

tyler cuts him off by surging forward and pressing his lips to josh's. he feels josh breathe out again, and he huffs a little laugh. "i like you too, josh. always have, always will."

tyler holds the umbrella on the way back to the hotel. they both get a little wet.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is the same as my username here, polariiize.tumblr.com (there are 3 i's). feel free to send me requests or just talk to me about anything. if you left comments or kudos, that would be wonderful. i love you, stay alive |-/


End file.
